Back to Normal
by Gwenneth
Summary: The little clip of Sam returning to school prompted this. Sam goes back to school following the events of ROTF. And his face on the news...how does that change his school life? And what about Leo? Complete, may continue if well received.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Transformers universe. Darn.

Summary: The little clip of Sam returning to school prompted this. Sam goes back to school following the events of ROTF. And his face on the news...

* * *

The yellow Camaro stood out enough by itself. But now that Sam Witwicky's face and name had been plastered via broadcast on every television screen in the world practically, he knew that school was going to be hard. People were going to want to know what all that was about.

World governments had come together and to a consensus - the broadcast was the work of very talented hackers. The destruction in Egypt - a military training gone horribly wrong.

Which left Sam in a bind. How would he explain why the hackers had wanted him? Or known him?

Sighing, he rubbed his hand absently along Bumblebee's steering wheel. His left hand still hurt, but it was on the mend. Breaking his middle fingers and then saving the world afterward hadn't been kind to them. Thankfully he was right handed or taking notes would have been impossible.

"Time to go," blared over Bee's radio and Sam jerked out of his muddled thoughts. "Don't wanna be late."

Sam frowned. He didn't. It would draw even more attention to him.

"Right," he said, reaching over to the passenger seat where he had set his bookbag. His ribs ached at the movement and he grimaced. Getting blown up was hard on a human, he was still recovering.

Dragging the back over to him, he pushed open Bee's door and climbed out, avoiding any gaze that traveled his way. And travel his way they did, he was sure.

Bee didn't speak to him, out in the open like this, but Sam imagined he wanted to say something. Patting the door as he closed it, the young man turned and began to walk toward his first class — astronomy. The one where he had had his Cube knowledge breakdown.

This ought to be fun, he thought to himself.

It wasn't a long walk, but by the time he reached the room, he was already feeling bone-deep aches and fatigue. Maybe he should have taken a bit more time off?

As the class entered, he noticed there seemed to be more than a few eyes locked on him. He turned his eyes back down and focused on his textbook. But he quickly realized he wouldn't need it. He'd read it all, afterall. That speed-reading, super-knowledge he'd acquired from the Cube hadn't gone away.

"All right, settle down!" Came the call of Professor Colan. He started to say something else when his eyes settle on Sam. His eyes widen slightly as the young man takes his seat, then he smiles. "Welcome back, Professor Einstein."

Sam laughs lightly at the comment, unable to help himself since it was funny. "Thanks. I had to do a few things." He settled with his notebook and pulled out a pencil. As if he'd take notes...

As the lecture began, Sam tuned out the professor. In his mind the Cube screamed at him that this was all terribly outdated and some of it - flat out wrong. But this was earth and earth knowledge, so he knew he wouldn't be pleased with his test score if he did anymore weird alien formulizing.

One particular point did perk Sam's attention

"The three stars that make up Orion's belt have significance to Egyptians, and since part of that significance was recently destroyed, it is fitting that we spend a little time speaking about constellations and their meaning to the people of Earth."

He looked around the room. "Can anyone tell me the significance of the three stars in this constellation?"

Sam felt his hand slip up when no one else ventured to respond.

"Yes, Professor Einstein?"

There were chuckles and Sam flushed, but launched into a near-word-for-word account of the connection between the Egyptian pyramids and the three stars.

Colan was pleased and lightly applauded. "Well, at least that time off didn't put you too far behind, Mr. Witwicky. Glad to see it, glad to see it. Now ..."

And the class droned on.

* * *

When the class ended, Sam sat still waiting for most of the other students to leave. So far, no one had bothered him. That was interesting. He had expected to be bombarded with questions.

As the last group stepped out, casting him glances, he stood, only to turn and nearly knock into Professor Calan. The man was looking at him intently.

"So Witwicky," he said. "Why are you here?"

Sam cocked his head to the side. "Pardon?"

"It's a simple question," the man said. "You answered my questions with ease today. It's as if you have the whole book memorized." He blanched when Sam looked down sheepishly. "You DO?"

Gulping, Sam looked up. "A bit of a photographic memory. Books are easy. I just flip through them and presto, I know it. But ... that doesn't mean I don't need to take classes."

Calan frowned. "Perhaps, but it does mean that my usual curriculum will be putty in your hands. What would you say to working with me as an astrophysical sciences intern? You could get the closest glimpse of the worlds beyond our own that you will ever get."

Sam almost laughed. No really, but...

"It sounds intriguing," Sam said. "But can I take a few days to think about it? Astrophysical sciences weren't really my concentration, but I do find the issues fascinating."

Calan nodded. "Take time and think it over. But I think you'd be a valuable asset to our astrophysical sciences team." He patted Sam on the shoulder, which in turn made the boy yelp in pain. "Oh, I ... sorry."

Sam struggled to regulate his breathing. That burn from the explosion was still far too raw for comfort. Just his shirt hurt it, the pat was nearly enough to send him to his knees.

"Yeh...yeh, fine," he said. "Just a burn. Long story."

Calan looked at him curiously. "Hm. Maybe there was some truth to those broadcasts." He didn't miss Sam's widening eyes and pressed. "You intrigue me, Witwicky. There's something about you. Something hidden."

Sam shook his head. "No, really, I'm just a normal kid. Normal kid problems. I mean, come on, alien robots? Who want some snot-nosed kid? Totally crazy, right?"

He thought he had been convincing, but Calan didn't laugh. He just watched him. Sam shrank. "Right?" He said again.

Then Calan did laugh. "Right, Witwicky. Maybe."

He walked away and Sam didn't know to make of him.

Did he believe the cover stories or not?

Sighing, he shook his head. "Weird man."

* * *

Sam's anonymity disappeared when he reached his dorm building.

Leo's tech-head, conspiracy theory friends jumped him as soon as he entered the room. Leo was smirking from his bed, and Sam just knew that the other boy had broken his oath and told them everything.

"Leo!" he growled. "You didn't?"

"Witwicky, you are an alien robot ambassador. You freakin' drive around in one! You have got to hook us up, we have been all over these sightings for the last few years and this is the best chance ever," one of them began to spew.

Leo chuckled. "I had to, Sam, come on!"

Sam didn't agree. "No you didn't! You could have done as Major Lennox and the Secretary of Defense ordered and not told anyone the truth Egypt and Shang-hai."

The others in the room frowned at Sam's outburst.

"Come on!" One of them said. "This is huge. The world deserves to know."

Sam rounded on him. "Does it? Do you think the world as a whole is ready for this information? Ready to be told that gigantic alien robots that can hide in our parking lots and driveways, heck some even in our school dorms, are among us? That they have firepower most of us can't even imagine? That they can kill us like bugs?" Exasperated, he flung his book bag on the bed and walked back out the door toward the bathroom.

Leo, at least he was pretty sure it was Leo, followed. When the door closed behind them both, his roommate piped up. "Jeez Sam, you didn't have to get all pissed about it. They're my buds, my team. It's not like I told the world!"

Sam shook his head, leaning on the sink, his ribs and his hand smarting again. "No, you just told a group of techies who can easily tell the world. That's just as bad, Leo. And if it goes up on your website the government is going to bust us BOTH for it, I guarantee it."

Leo shook his head. "They won't!"

With a groan, Sam pushed himself back up and turned on the tap, letting cool water wash over his good hand before scooping up some and wetting his face.

"Are you sure of that," he said quietly.

Leo didn't reply.

"See, you're not," Sam said, turning to face Leo now. "I just wanted to come back here and be a normal student. But no, now I have to deal with all these people who want to know about the alien conspiracy. It's not fair."

The other boy frowned. "I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't think it would bother you too much to talk about it." He knew the other had been clinically dead for a few minutes in Egypt, but he had thought Sam had come to terms with it.

Sam shook his head. "It's not about dying, Leo, I have come to terms with that. I just want to be normal now. I don't want to get ... get ... transported around the planet to save the world anymore. I want to be a kid. Ever since High School, when Bee burst into my life, I have been anything but normal."

Leo thought about it a bit and frowned. "Ok, Sam. I'll do what I can to redirect the guys. And I'll try to field any and all questions for you. After all, I was on the news too and so maybe I can deflect things from you. I don't mind talking. I like to talk. Maybe a bit too much!"

Sam's eyes softened. "Leo, I'd be in your debt if you did that. Seriously man, I would really appreciate it." He stretched his neck a bit and it cracked. "Ugh. I feel like I'm 90 years old."

Leo chuckled. "Getting blown up and dying will do that to a man, Witwicky," he said. Sam took the comment in stride and smiled lightly. Leo continued. "All right, why don't you go for a ride in that Camaro of yours. I'll clean up the room and kick out the alien conspiracy-loving techies I call buds."

Sam nodded.

Leo was a good enough friend. They'd been through hell and back together.

Maybe he could do this afterall.

Maybe his life could be semi normal.

* * *

Got a bit bored at work and wrote this up. I have a few longer, more detailed, stories that I want to tackle. Ones that have to do with the battle in Egypt and perhaps some from Transformers 1. If you like this and my writing style, let me know and I'll try to do more stories sooner rather than later! I love reviews...really love them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: And so it begins

For a few days, all Sam had to deal with were stares. And for a former geek like him, that wasn't something unusual and he had no trouble handling it. His body still ached and he tired easily, so he usually spent time in either his room or in classes – or out for a drive in Bumblebee.

The yellow Autobot was one _abnormal_ thing he didn't want to go away.

Leo had kept to his word and acted like Sam's public relations manager, fielding the knocks at the door and fending off anyone who had a bit more gumption and approached the young man. Sam was grateful and made sure he told Leo that as often as he could.

"Eh," Leo would reply, "You did enough saving the world and all, it's the least I can do."

For the first week, no summons came from Optimus, no calls from Lennox or any other government official for his input, his knowledge, or his side of a story. All Sam had to worry about was classes, homework, eating and sleeping – and his webcam chats with Mikaela.

That was one thing that he was really worried about these days. Mikaela seemed more and more distant than she had been in Egypt and the days immediately following while Sam recovered from his blast injuries. If he had to hazard a guess for the change, he would say she was trying to distance herself from him.

He tapped the keyboard in front of him, his image on the left chat window and an empty webcam window on the right. She was five minutes late. That was unusual. Leo had settled in on his bed to read a book, glancing every so often at Sam. He seemed to have noticed the longer wait than usual as well.

When ten minutes had passed, Sam frowned heavily. "She must have gotten caught up in something," he muttered. "I'll just e-mail her. We'll try again tomorrow." He dejectedly sent off a quick e-mail to the young woman and then shut the screen of the computer off. Swiveling the chair, he turned to look at Leo. "What? You have been staring at me for the last ten minutes."

"Sam, mate, she's going to dump you."

Sam shook his head and huffed. "No she isn't, Leo," he said. "We've been through a lot together, and a lot recently, she probably just wants a little space. I mean, knowing me is a danger to her health after all." He smirked. "To yours too, you know."

The other boy laughed. "I know. Not sure why I didn't run out of here screaming when you came back to room with me after Egypt." He suddenly sat up. "Hey, why don't we go out and enjoy the unusually warm day outside. We can watch the jocks toss around a frisbee and try to steal their ladies' attentions!"

Sam shook his head lightly. "Oh Leo. Me. Mikaela. I don't need to steal a lady."

Leo jumped up and all but dragged a protesting Sam out of the computer chair. "Don't care," he said. "You can just sit and I'll steal ladies. You need to get out of this dorm room. It's like you told Bumblebee, he was suffocating in your parents' garage. You are suffocating in _here_."

For a moment, it looked like Sam would refuse and go back to his moping around the room. But his glance traveled to the window and the bright sunlight filtering through. "Well, maybe for a little while," he said. "I mean, we went to all that trouble to save that sun, we might as well enjoy it."

Leo clapped him on the back, a deceptively gentle move since he was well aware of Sam's injuries.

"That's the spirit," he said, leading the way out the door.

* * *

Used to his California home, Sam hadn't quite gotten accustomed to Princeton weather. But today it _felt_ like California and he was comfortable in his T-shirt and blue jeans. Leo was sporting a polo shirt and khaki shorts, his feet ensconced in sandals.

For a moment, Sam stared at the scarring on his left arm from the blast in Egypt. There was also scarring on his neck and his left leg. He'd taken the brunt of Megatron's cannon fire on that side and was lucky that it hadn't done much to his other side.

Still, he found himself tucking his left arm against his side and angling himself so his neck scar was less noticeable. Leo wasn't unaware of these actions, but chose not to comment on them. They soon reached the lawn where a group was playing frisbee, and studying and chatting students lined the grass in all directions.

Sam sat himself along a rock wall, basking in the warmth of the sun. He knew he would have to avoid a sunburn on top of his scarring, it was a lot newer flesh and easily burnt. He could make out Bumblebee in the parking lot, but no other Autobots appeared to be in sight. That was something, they had stopped parking in various locations around the school fearing an attack on him.

Leo nudged him. "Would you _look_ at that _babe!_ She's so hot, do you think she'd give Leo the time of day, man?" Sam followed his roommate's hand toward the lady in question. She was blonde, thin and dressed in far less than even some beach-goers in California.

Shaking his head, he said, "You never know, Leo, I mean, who would have thought me and Mikaela?"

With a huff, Leo shook his head. "You have a cute charm," he said. "You're squeezable. I'm not that kind of guy, I can't attract that kind of girl with just my roguish good looks and amazing sense of humor." He stood up. "I'm going to go make some lady friends. Sure you don't want in?"

Since Leo was more likely to get slapped then make lady friends, Sam shook his head with a smile and declined.

Instead, he turned sideways and laid himself along the wall, resting his head on his good arm and bending his formerly broken leg so that it was comfortable. And in moments, he was fast asleep.

* * *

_The leering face of Megatron was mere feet away from him as he walked down the first few steps, trying to draw the hulking Decepticon away from Leo and Mikaela on the landing above him. "Easy, don't hurt them, it's me you want," he said, hands up and steps relatively steady._

_Before he knew it, he was flying across the air and landing heavily on the ground. His back felt like it had to have snapped in two, though he knew inwardly it hadn't done any such thing. He groaned and shifted, but couldn't get up. Just when he thought he might be able to shift into a crawling position and look for cover, Megatron gripped his wrists and pinned his arms out to the side, leaning in closer still._

_Panting as he struggled, he tried to reason with the Decepticon first. "Look, I know you're angry, I tried to kill you, I'd be angry too, but maybe we can, I don't know, talk about this, do this a different way, I mean, I have information you want, and you have my life and my friends in your … hands..."_

_He shut up when a smaller robotic form leaped onto his chest and began to cluck and twitch spasmodically. _

"_What the!" He started to say, but was quickly cut off when the smaller robot pulled a wiggling, slimy, worm-like thing from seemingly out of no where. His mind kicked into overdrive now. "Wait! What is that, what are you doing!" he squeaked as the smaller bot brought the worm-like thing toward his face._

"_We're getting what we want," Megatron's voice thrummed from above him._

_Sam tried to hold his mouth shut, but he couldn't and the worm-like creature immediately slipped toward his face …_

* * *

"_SAM!"_

Jolting, Sam forgot he wasn't on a slab in an abandoned factory with Megatron and Frenzy and a worm-like robot that delves into one's brain and he toppled off the stone wall at Princeton, landing at a concerned Leo's feet. Surrounded by uncertain people who were staring at him like he had two heads and four arms or something.

"You all right man, you were yelling!" One of the frisbee-throwing jocks asked, his hand still holding the red disc. Another piped up, nodding, "Yeah, it sounded like someone was trying to kill you! And you kept on trying to free yourself, but there was nothing really holding you!"

One of the pretty girls Leo had tried to befriend moved closer and knelt down beside Sam. "Looked like a really bad nightmare," she said, smiling mournfully. "If you want to talk about, I'd be happy to listen." She fluttered her eyes a little and Sam wanted to groan at the obvious flirt.

Looking at the small group around him, Sam pushed himself up to a sitting position, immediately pulling his arm out of view when he saw gazes lock on it. "I'm all right," he said, "it was just a dream. Nothing to worry about. You guys can go back to your game, I'm sorry I interrupted it."

It looked like they might do just that – until a voice popped up from the back of the crowd.

"So were you dreaming about alien robots? The ones the government says aren't real, but we all saw on television? Because I can't imagine why you'd have a dream about being held down otherwise."

Sam didn't know who the other boy was, but his question turned all eyes back on Sam with renewed attention. Leo made to speak, but the boy who had asked the question turned an icy glare on him and said quickly, "We want Witwicky to answer, not you PR boy."

Affronted, Leo moved closer to Sam. "Well you are going to be disappointed," he said. "Sam here doesn't want to talk about any of that stuff, whether it was aliens or a great big screw up like the government says it was. If you want answers, you come to me." He said it with the most finality he could muster, but the others didn't disperse.

Sighing heavily, Sam stood up, surprised that he was actually taller than a number of the jocks.

"A group of hackers broadcast that message, and it was purely coincidence that they used me in their efforts," he said. "I was injured in a gas explosion while on vacation in Shang-hai. There aren't any alien robots. I was dreaming of being pinned because _I was pinned_ after the explosion. Now if you'll all excuse me, I'm a bit tired and I want to get back to my room."

He pushed his way through the crowd, whether they were willing to excuse him or not.

Leo came swiftly behind him, saying nothing until they were out of sight of the group. Sam veered off then, and Leo knew he was heading to Bumblebee. He switched direction as well. "Sam," he said, jogging to catch up, surprised that the other boy could move so quickly when he was still recovering. "What are you doing? Sam? You have night class today, you can't go for a drive now!"

But Sam didn't stop. Or turn around. He just spoke. "I'm not so sure I want to stay in school, Leo," he said quietly. "I don't want to be the brunt of all the gossip, cornered like that. Repeat the same sorry story when I know that half of them don't believe, and half of them don't want to believe it but kind of do until I tell them something they can run with. I don't want to live thinking about everything I say in case I screw up."

He turned now, Leo almost bowling into him. "You tried, Leo. And I appreciate it. A lot. You're a good friend. But I'm not sure this is going to work." He resumed walking again. He didn't notice that a professor was veering their way, eyes narrowed as he walked.

Leo saw him and his eyes widened as he halted.

The professor reached them.

"Witwicky."

Sam froze. Professor Colan. He turned slowly, wondering how much the man had heard. When he saw his face, he knew the answer – all of it. Colan studied the young man for a moment before speaking. "I'm not going to ask you about the events of Egypt, Mr. Witwicky," he said. "Though I must say like everyone else, my interest is definitely peaked. But I am going to make a suggestion. Don't drop out. Concentrate on astrophysical sciences. Work on my team. It will draw you away from the majority of the school crowd, it's not a popular concentration. And it will give you a chance to study something that, dare I say, might even fit in with your dilemma."

For a moment, Sam said nothing as the cogs and the cube in his mind worked feverishly to solve a problem. And then his eyes were the ones widening. "You know!" He said. "You know all about them!"

Colan glanced at Leo before nodded. "I do. We've been asked to monitor the skies for the arrival of more, Autobots or Decepticons. You can continue hiding in plain sight here, but I don't think you'll be satisfied. I don't know all the details about what happened to you, Sam, but I do know that you are smart. Your mind is inquisitive. You _want_ to learn and to challenge it. Leaving would be a terrible mistake."

Sam blinked. He could see Bumblebee nearby. He knew the Autobot had heard the conversation, and if his morse code headlight blinking was anything to go by, Bee agreed with the Professor. Leo said nothing, but Sam knew he would support him in whatever he chose.

Swallowing, Sam met the Professor's gaze. "When do I start?"

With a smile, Colan nodded his pleasure. "Tomorrow, at the Astrophyiscal Sciences building, come to my office." He added, "and you might want to go to the registrar, change what classes you will no longer be taking. Only if you are certain. I really think you could be an asset, and not just because of your unique knowledge and position. Your entrance information was formidable enough – Professor Einstein."

And with that, he walked away, leaving Sam and Leo staring in his wake.

When the man was gone, and the coast clear, Bumblebee's radio blared to life. "You made the right choice," came a singing male's voice. Bee's vocal processor was still damaged and most of the time he just picked song lyrics to get his point across.

"I figured you could hear," Sam grumbled. "I just don't know anymore. I put on this content face, and I _want_ to be normal, I really do, but I just don't think I can pretend none of this happened and that I don't know anything anymore."

Bee focused on his vocal processor and pushed his own voice through it haltingly. "Your normal isn't their normal," he said. "Make your own and live it."

Leo nodded. "He's right, bro," he said. "You'll never get the old norm back. This is your life, you'll have to make the most of it. I'm not saying jump on the roof and shout out you fought aliens not once, but twice. But you have to accept that you are well-known and unless you hide under a rock, at least for now, you'll have to deal with it."

Bumblebee's door popped open. "Let's roll," he said.

Climbing into the driver's seat, Sam settled in as Bee adjusted and meshed the seat to fit his contours. It felt good to have a seat perfectly molded to one's body like this. Leo waved from the sidewalk as Bee took off out of the parking lot.

Sighing, Leo turned back to the dorms. "Poor guy. He really doesn't want this."

* * *

A/N: Could go on, make this into an AU, sort of "after ROTF" fic off on its own plot. Or leave it here...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

As Sam relaxed in Bee's driver's seat, he thought about his decision to take Professor Colan up on his offer. He hadn't much liked the man when he had been in class that first time - how the man flirted shamelessly with the girls in the front row and how he made Astronomy out to be the best thing since sliced bread.

But now that he had talked to the professor in a solitary setting, he wondered if all that wasn't an act to keep the students who had to sit through the class for one reason or another occupied and interested. For those who were serious astrophysical sciences students, they would listen no matter how he spoke - but the others?

As Bumblebee zipped along the streets around campus, and then farther and farther out where there was less congestion and more open space, Sam found himself nearly drifting off again. _Blast this fatigue! I can barely go a day without taking a nap. When is this going to end?_

Sighing, he sat up to try and wake himself up. No go. "Bee? Can you open the window? I'm falling asleep here."

The response was immediate and the window slid down, breeze whipping in and hitting Sam in the face. It was refreshing and it did perk him up. He found he had to slip a pair of sunglasses on his face otherwise he was forced to close his eyes.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Came chirping over the radio all of a sudden and Sam nearly jumped.

Shaking his head wryly, he blew out a breath. "I'm not really thinking of anything in particular, Bee," he finally said. "I'm just tired. I guess I'm wondering when that will stop. I'm sick of being tired all the time. And I'm kind of wondering what to expect when I see Professor Colan tonight. I mean, I've worked with the government and with Major Lennox and NEST, but never with just an ordinary group of people who are aware of you guys."

Shifting, he tapped his fingers along Bee's steering wheel. "I mean, have they ever seen an Autobot? Or are they just aware you guys exist? I've been in more than one of you, shot at, blown up, been ... well ... I don't want to get into _that_ incident, but you know what I mean. Are _they _going to be all questions too? Am I just setting myself up for _worse_ pestering?"

There was no immediate response from Bee. When he did respond, it was with the crackling, breaking sound of his own vocal processor. "Want me to come?"

Sam cocked his head to the side. "You know ... if they haven't seen you guys for real that might not be such a bad idea. But we might want to clear it with the authorities." He was cut off when Bee's radio blared, "Damn the rules!" Shaking his head, Sam chuckled. "I damn the rules and I'm liable to disappear into a top secret government building to get chewed out, Bee. But ... I'll see what they know and maybe take you up on your offer. God knows I'd rather _you_ answer the questions than me!"

The rest of the ride was silent, two friends cruising down clear streets under sunny skies.

* * *

_That night..._

The telescope was a new addition to the astrophysical science building. Funded by the government for the sole purpose of monitoring the skies for incoming Autobots and Decepticons, few had seen the new-fangled piece of astronomy equipment. And of those few, only a handful could enter the laboratory or work the telescope.

Professor Colan's team was a hand-picked group of astrophysical science experts. Bringing Sam Witwicky on was a risk. The professor wasn't sure the government was going to be thrilled with his bold move, but something about that boy told him this was the right thing to do. That Witwicky would be able to bring to the table something none of the others could bring - a knowledge of the Autobots and Decepticons, and the knowledge contained in their Cube - whatever that meant.

Heads popped up as a sharp rap sounded on the door to the professor's office. Through that office was the only way into the lab and the only way to access the telescope and monitors. It was added insurance. The office had state of the art locks, and there was a bioscanner that led from the office into the lab.

Colan put down the pad he was looking at and hurried to the office. He opened the outer door to reveal a wind-blown Sam Witwicky. The scars on his neck and arm stood out in the flourescent lighting of the hallway. "Ah, Mr. Witwicky, glad you could join us. Please, come in." He moved aside to let the boy into the office.

Sam took in the interior, filled with wall-to-wall book cases and a door with a touch-screen panel. The door looked - strangely high-tech. "Hello Professor," Sam said, shaking the man's outstretched hand. "Thanks for this opportunity. I hope it's what I need."

Gesturing for Sam to have a seat, the Professor took his own chair behind his paper-filled desk. "Before I get into the details of this project, I have to come clean about one thing," the professor said, folding his arms in front of him. "My persona. I'm sure you've wondered about my antics in class. Everyone does. That's my objective. I've been working in the field of space exploration for a long time and being ... eccentric ... has been a part of my cover. The crazier the people think I am, the less likely they are going to pay attention to me. And now, with these NBEs, it's a perfect cover to continue."

Sam's senses perked at the acronym. "You ... call them NBEs?"

Colan nodded. "This monitoring post was commissioned more recently than most, but we were created by the former Sector Seven. I believe you have come into close contact with that government body?" At Sam's eye roll, Colan chuckled. "That's a yes then. Despite the agency being shut down, the monitoring stations have remained and are now under the auspices of the Department of Defense."

Leaning forward, Colan pinned Sam with an intense look. "Understand this, Mr. Witwicky. If you join my team, you _will_ be involved in 'all this alien stuff'. You will not be going the normal route you were lamenting. I want to be very clear with you. If you join this monitoring station, you will have to be quiet about it. But while in here, you will not be treated as a pariah."

Sam took a deep breath and didn't answer for a few long moments. Was this what he wanted? He was getting involved - again - and that was _not_ what he wanted, per se, but the thought of having a place he could go and a group he could interact with that wouldn't question him about the Autobots and Decepticons was alluring. And he did like astronomy. And the sciences. It was fascinating. He could see himself majoring in this subject. And if he did, what better way to combine his odd friendship with Optimus and the others with his eventual career?

Drawing himself up, Sam reached forward. "I want in, Professor."

With a hand shake, Sam sealed his involvement in the ongoing battle between Autobots, Decepticons, and the human race. Not that he hadn't already been involved, but this official. He was no longer an innocent bystander drawn into the middle of it - he was volunterally getting himself into this.

_Please don't backfire on me,_ he thought as the professor smiled and shook his hand.

* * *

A/N: Another shorty chapter. I'm not entirely sure where this is going, i'm just writing it as it comes. But I'm thinking it might easily go the route of a sequel to ROTF. We'll see. Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know!


End file.
